This invention pertains to a paint brush holder and wiper unit, and, more particularly, it pertains to a brush holder and wiper unit which is readily, easily, and securely mounted onto a paint container, such as the standard gallon paint can.
The prior art is already aware of various attachments to paint containers for holding and wiping a paint brush. Those attachments are shown in both U.S. design and utility patents.
The present invention improves upon the prior attachments in significant ways. Included in the improvements is the fact that this invention is of a paint container attachment which serves the two functions of containing the paint brush in a compartment suspended on the container and of providing a brush wiper disposed directly over the open container and not extending down into the paint which is in the container.
In achieving the foregoing, the attachment is readily, easily, and securely connected onto the paint containers It does not extend into the paint to become covered with paint, and it does not obstruct movement of the brush into and out of the container in the process of painting.
Additionally, the invention precludes having paint run into the can ledge groove, and the wiper directs paint run-off from the brush and back into the container. The wiper is a straight edge and it can have holes to allow the wiped paint to flow back into the container.
For easy and secure mounting of the unit onto the container, the unit is flexible, and it can be made of plastic. The overall shape is tapered so that a plurality of the units can be nested to conserve storage space.
The unit of this invention is arranged to accommodate paint brushes of sizes up to the large four inch width. This is accomplished without having the unit block movement of the brush into and out of the paint container, so the dipping action employed during the loading of the brush with paint can be conveniently performed. Also, where the container has a carrying handle, the unit does not interfere with holding the container by the handle when the unit is in use during painting.
The foregoing, and other objects and advantages, will become more apparent upon reading the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.